Monsuta
by AudibleCookieWriting
Summary: What happen's when Naruto's life is suddenly changed by a mysterious man who's name literally means monster? Madness ensues. M for language, gore, and madness. Naru/Tema OC/Hina


"**MONSUTA"**

**ACW: Hello everyone, this is AudibleCookieWriting here with my first ever fan fiction, ****Monsuta****. Anytime you see this bold text you will know they are my comments and tidbits that I leave here and there. I will also have guest characters from time to time, whether or not they are from this subject I'm writing about or not is irrelevant. Well I may as well get on with the story. I will have some good writing time this weekend with a four day weekend. So I may crank out a few chapters this weekend. I'm pretty good about writing about a subject that I like so yea, ugh me and my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, these disclaimer's would not be here.**

_Flashback_

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Justu**_

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

It was a day like any other day of celebration day, with people cheering, parties everywhere, and let's not forget about our resident blond getting the shit beat out of him by the villagers. He had managed to get away from them all day, but his tiredness and fatigue had caught up with him and of course he had gotten caught in the demon alley from hell.(**Seriously, it's always the same alley, ALWAYYYS!**) 'Damn' Naruto thought to himself as he contemplated on his next move. Naruto had spiky blond hair with a few strands of hair in front of his forehead, covered with sweat, his shredded shirt and pants were very dirty and covered in various substances that he had accidentally ran through in his attempts to get away from the villager's. "Hey I think he went down this way." Naruto heard a villager say as he was looking around for options. But it was too late as they villager's swiftly made they're way into the alley looking like Inuzuka hound with how quickly they found Naruto.

"There he is." "Kill the Demon!" "Make him Suffer!" were just a few of the insults and threats that Naruto heard as the villagers made their way towards him. They then preceded to stab, skin, scratch, punch, and even kick they poor boy as he did nothing to defend himself from the onslaught that they did to him. "Why don't you fight back you brat, too scared to show us your true form Demon!" One villager said as he hit Naruto in the back with a garden hoe.

"Please, I never did anything to you please stop! Please!" Naruto all but begged, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, like you stopped when you killed my son, or killed my husband?" one villager said. "And like you stopped when you killed my 3 month old son and crushed my house." another said as he stabbed Naruto in his back with a rusty knife.

"I never did any of that, please just stop, please!" Naruto cried but it only seemed to rile up the villager's more than before. All of a sudden as they were about the go in for the kill they promptly heard a voice from behind them.

"I think that is enough now, don't you?" a boy no older than fifteen said to the villager's as he stood behind them his whole face and body covered in a crimson red cloak.

"Who are you, you are obviously not from this village to not know who this **Demon** is!" a female villager all but screeched to the teen as she stomped on Naruto for effect.

"All I know is that you _maggots_," the boy said, not even finding them worthy to call them people "are beating up and seem to be trying to kill a harmless boy who isn't even fighting back, and you call him the demon!" the boy hissed and he spat to they ground in disgust at the villager's who threatened a little boy's life and called _him_ the demon!

"What did you call us?" a male villager that was obviously drunk as you could smell the booze off of him from a mile away and he was swaying ever so slightly and he walked up to the teen.

"Maggot's" the boy said, as if he were stating the most obvious thing in the world, "because no human would go so low as to harm a child for what ever the reason." The boy said as he spread his feet ever so slightly.

"That's it!" the man said as he raised his fist and punched at the boy, failing and falling over as the boy moves ever so slightly to the side and the man falls and makes no move to help him up. 'What the hell?' was the collective thought of the crowd as they barley saw the teen move, but the man had missed by a wide range, and now laid on the floor, knocked out by the fall.

"You're lucky I'm not in a piss poor mood today old man," the teen said as he raised some sort of device up to his ears and immediately looked like he had lost interest in the man. "or else I'd beat the shit out of you for even trying to touch me, let's not even go there on trying to hit me." Then a Ninja stepped out of the crowd, if his mask was anything to go by.

"Just who are you kid, you're obviously a ninja, that I can tell by how easily you dodged that man, but where are you from" the mask wearing ninja stated to the teen to which the teen replied

"Why should I tell you, my secrets are my secrets, and by the way you're security here is crap." The teen replied and he cracked his neck and fingers them all giving an audible "pop".

"Well if you're not from Konoha, I'm going to have to take you in; foreign ninja are not just allowed to wander around the village without a legitimate reason." The ninja said, as you could hear the smirk he was giving in his voice, even if you could not see it.

"Just like people are not allowed to kill people without a legitimate reason, but you seem to have no problem doing so, to a child no less." The boy countered, making a good point in the process, along with annoying the ANBU in the process.

"That's it you little punk!" the ANBU said as he rushed to boy with speeds that no one could see. But he had ended up next to the man on the floor, but got up and went through hand signs so fast no one could see the signs

_**Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu**_ the man said as he shot a huge ball of fire towards the teen, which then he went through some signs with one hand and said _**Water Style: Water Wall Justu**_ and a large wall of water rose around him and stopped the fireball.

"Well then," the teen started, "looks like I will have to show you what a real demon looks like" the teen stated as he untied his cloak.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good night, first the council keeps him trapped in the council room all day once again trying to kill Naruto or in Danzo's case get him put into the ROOT program. Needless to say neither of the idea's worked and now he can't find his surrogate grandson anywhere. He fear for the worst, when he then heard an ungodly wail and the screams of countless villagers and instantly used **Shunshin** to get to their location and what he saw was a scene from a nightmare. There were countless bodies everywhere, all in various states of dismemberment, some he couldn't even tell that they were bodies; they were just piles of red mush. And in the middle of it all was Naruto and some teen with a crimson red cloak whipping around wildly. The teen appeared to be about 15; his hair was the color of silver, with a strip of red going down the center. His eye's were devoid of any light what so ever, they were just a plain red color, no light, no nothing. He wore a long sleeve crimson colored shirt with black accents, and pitch black ANBU pant's, with black and white shoes. The most curious thing about the teen however was the red and black device on his head. It seemed like it would be a burden in battle, but then again he had seen some ANBU masks among the bodies so maybe that wasn't technically true. "Who are you, and why are there bodies surrounding you and Naruto?" the Hokage demanded from the silver haired teen.

"Oh, so Naruto is this kid's name, he's been out for a good half an hour now, so I haven't been able to ask him?" the teen said as he removed the device from his head and turned to the Hokage.

"You didn't answer my question?" the Hokage said as he narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Oh, sorry, the name is Monsuta, Monsuta Onika, and to answer your question, because I killed them all." The teen said nonchalantly.

"Then why is Naruto not dead if all you came here for was to kill people" the Hokage demanded to the teen, glaring at him calculating, trying to figure out how to get Naruto away from the dangerous teen.

"I didn't originally come here to kill anyone, until I saw a mob of people trying to kill a boy that can't be any older than 6, and I decided to intervene, and save the kid." The teen said as he observed to aged Fire shadow and his guards reaction before continuing "the only reason I killed anyone is because your own ninja were in the crowd helping the civilians try to kill the kid, so I intervened." This was not an answer the Hokage was expecting, and he gave the silent order for his guards to stand down, as to not be inhospitable to the now proclaimed friend.

"So then why are you in the village then? If your not here to kill anyone, and your not here to take Naruto, then why are you here?" the Hokage asked the teen, curious of his intentions.

"I was actually here as a refugee, you see the village I lived in was attacked and kill by ninja's of Kiri, because of the bloodline my family possessed, and the entire village was made up of my clansmen. We would have beaten them back, but it was a holiday for the clan, and we were caught off-guard." The teen explained to the aged man, as he retied his cloak around his neck.

"So the entire village was killed, everyone? How? And how did you escape the village in time?" the "Professor" asked, being quiet quizzical of the boy.

"Well I was not in the village at the time, I was doing some sensitive training, and had to go out of the village to do it, so I was spared, and I was able to collect my family's Justu vault as well, so I do have all my family Justu as well." The boy explained "I had heard about Konoha's extensive amount of bloodline users, so I thought I might try to see if I can join your village, seeing as the village we worked for is likely to kill me now." The teen stated with no emotion in his voice.

"Well we will be happy to welcome you, but you will have to go thru to proper channels first in order to do so" the Hokage told the boy "… and I will need you to personally show me you bloodline, it must have been strong for Kiri to kill off your entire clan for having it" Sarutobi to the boy, happy he could help the boy, and also gain a new bloodline in the process. The ANBU looked at the Hokage like he had just let Orochimaru in with open arms.

**ACW: And that's a wrap. Well, I will probably post this on Saturday, and then put the rest of the chapter's I write will be on Monday. Anyone who guesses what the device on Monsuta's head was will get a Cookie, and get to have me put in a Justu, Weapon, or Technique for him to use. The same will also go to who can guess who the screeching female was. Well, goodbye all see you next time!**


End file.
